The Wrath Of Yumi
by MntT77
Summary: XANA has tried repeatedly to thwart our heroes, yet he has repeatedly failed. Now, he's trying out a whole new strategy to capture Aelita once and for all.
1. Possession

Jeremie had just transferred Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita to the Forest sector, where there was an activated tower close-by.

"I wonder what our old friend XANA has got up his sleeve this time", Odd said.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if we deactivate the tower before we have a chance to find out", Jeremie replied. "I'm sending you your vehicles"

Soon enough, the vehicles appeared in front of them, and they all climb on. For a long while, their journey was surprisingly quiet. However, by the time they were fairly close to the tower, suddenly shots were fired, and they narrowly missed Odd and Aelita. The gang looked down, and saw that they were coming from two Tarantulas.

"I'll handle them", Ulrich said, and sped towards them on his Overbike. As the Overbike passed by one of the Tarntulas, Ulrich jumped off and stabbed it in the eye. However, shortly after destroying the monster, Ulrich is hit by the other Tarantula. Just as it aims its cannons ready to devirtualise him, Yumi's fan slices through it, and it explodes. Yumi flies down next to Ulrich.

"That's the problem with you boys", Yumi said. "You're too brash"

"Careful!" Jeremie said. "There are three Blocks on the way"

Sure enough, one of the Bloks had already arrived, and hit Odd off of his Overboard. Aelita, who was now piloting the vehicle by herself, aimed an energy field at the monster, but missed. The Blok shot again, this time devirtualising the Overboard, forcing Aelita to jump off quickly. As she lay helplessly on the ground, Yumi aimed her fan at the Blok, and destroyed it.

"Wow Yumi, you're on top form today!" Odd said.

"Let's not celebrate too soon, we still have two more Bloks to deal with!" Sure enough, one of the other two Bloks which were walking towards them started firing energy rings at Odd, and he is devirtualised straight away. Ulrich sprinted towards the Blok, but before he could destroy it, he was also shot with energy rings and devirtualised. Aelita motioned forwards to attack, but Yumi stopped her.

"I'll deal with them", Yumi said. "You just worry about deactivating the tower"

Aelita ran back towards the tower, and Yumi threw both of her fans at once, destroying the two Bloks effortlessly.

"Incredible!" Odd said, now in the computer lab. He turned to Ulrich. "You should go out with her."

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich replied, blushing.

Aelita finally entered the tower. As Yumi looked and smiled, suddenly she heard a strange noise behind her. She turned around – it was the Scyphozoa. Before Yumi could run away, the Scyphozoa grabbed her with its tentacles.

"Oh no!" Jeremie shouted. "Yumi's being attacking by the Scyphozoa!"

"But why would XANA want to do that?"

"I don't know", Jeremie admitted. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

By this point, Aelita has deactivated the tower and, desperate to help Yumi, she fled and prepared to shoot at the Scyphozoa. However, before she does so, it releases its hold on Yumi, and lets her fall to the ground, unconscious. An error screen appears on the monitor.

"Is she…", Ulrich stuttered, "is… she…"

"No", Jeremie said. "She's still alive. I don't understand what's going on."

Aelita went over and shook Yumi lightly. She did not respond.

"Yumi, please, are you OK? Yumi, can you hear me? Wake up."

Suddenly, Yumi rose, and turned away from Aelita.

"Yumi?" Aelita reached out her hand, and Yumi immediately grabbed it and turned around. Aelita looked into Yumi's eyes, which contained the mark of XANA.

"I've got you now Aelita!" she said in a semi-demonic voice. "And if you think you'll escape from me this time, you've got some new thinking to do!"


	2. Descent

Yumi tried to throw Aelita towards the Digital Sea, but Aelita managed to kick her away before she could do so.

"Jeremie!" Aelita screamed. "Yumi's been possessed by XANA!"

"Aelita, try to devirtualise Yumi", Jeremie said. "I can't bring her in while she's under XANA's control – the Scyphozoa implanted an inhibitor in her brain."

"Hold on", Ulrich said. "Since the tower's been deactivated, surely you can just activate a return to the past?"

"Too risky", Jeremie said. "Something terrible might happen to Yumi if we return to the past now."

"But surely letting Aelita be captured by XANA is even riskier?" Odd replied.

"Look, I don't know, OK? I may be smart, but I don't know all the answers. For now, all we can do is hope that Aelita manages to devirtualise her."

Accordingly, Aelita starts aiming energy fields at Yumi, but Yumi manages to use her acrobatics to dodge them all with ease. Yumi threw one of her fans at Aelita in retaliation, and she managed to narrowly avoid being hit by swaying to her left. Suddenly, she threw her other fan, and Aelita had to duck to avoid it. She activated her wings and tried to fly away, but Yumi managed to catch her foot with a third throw of her fan, and she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Ulrich", Jeremie said. "But we can't let Aelita fall into the Digital Sea. I'm going to have to re-materialise her."

"What?" Ulrich was indignant. "And leave Yumi alone on Lyoko under the control of XANA?"

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice" Jeremie began the procedure, however, as he hit the enter key, nothing happened. Aelita was still on Lyoko.

"Jeremie" Aelita was now running away from Yumi frantically. "Is something wrong? I thought you were going to re-materialise me."

"Er… no. I must have just pressed the wrong button at some point. Hold on, let me try again."

He re-activated the program, but still Aelita was on Lyoko.

"This is really weird." Jeremie started typing away on the computer, when suddenly an error screen appeared.

"Oh no!" Jeremie cried. "This is horrible!"

"What, what's wrong?" Ulrich replied.

"That was XANA's attack. He bugged the re-materialisation program – I can't bring Aelita back to Earth!"

"Can you fix it, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Maybe. I'll try, but it'll take a while. Aelita, it's absolutely imperative that you devirtualise Yumi right away!"

"I'm doing all I can Jeremie, OK?" Aelita was agitated and frustrated with the helplessness of her situation. Suddenly, she found herself running towards a dead-end. Yumi soon followed, and began to walk slowly towards her.

"You may as well give up Aelita", she said. "There's no escape for you."

"That's what you think!" Aelita put her palms out in front of her, and a celestial chorus began to sound. Yumi looked upwards, puzzled. A giant rock appeared several feet above her. Aelita let it descend. However, before it could crush Yumi, she used her telekinesis to stop the rock inches away from her head.

"Damn, how could I have been so stupid?" Aelita muttered.

Yumi hurled the rock towards Aelita, and it knocked her over, and she was laid on the ground. Yumi walked up to her, and used her telekinesis to carry Aelita over the Digital Sea.

"Help me!" Aelita shouted.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" Jeremie cried.

Suddenly, Yumi ceased her telekinesis, and Aelita plummeted, tumbling down towards the terrifying depths of the Digital Sea. Yumi cackled as a white beam of light shot upwards.


	3. Destruction

"I can't believe this!" Jeremie said in despair. "Now there's nothing to stop XANA from totally destroying Franz Hopper!"

Indeed, as Yumi waited for him to appear, William emerged, and waited along with her. As Franz Hopper began to ascend from the Digital Sea, two Tarantulas materialised next to them. Immediately, the Tarantulas began firing at him. He floated down the path, trying desperately to get away from them. Meanwhile, Yumi threw her fan at him and wiped off a chunk of his life points. As she did so, he dropped Aelita onto the ground. She rose to her feet unsteadily, and looked at William, who was running towards them.

"Daddy, no, I won't let this happen to you. Energy field!" She fired at William, but he blocked the attack with his sword, and immediately he swung his sword at her, devirtualising her instantly. As she emerged in the scanner room, she began crying, realising that she would never see her father again. William reached Franz Hopper, and with brute force he smashed the sword into him.

"Franz Hopper only has 8% of his life points left", Jeremie said. "If he gets hit just one more time, it'll all be over!"

"Yumi!" Ulrich pleaded. "You've got to stop obeying XANA!"

But Yumi was firmly in XANA's grasp. With one final throw of her fans, she sniped Franz Hopper, and he disappeared in a bright flash."

"I… I… can't believe it!" Jeremie started to cry.

"Daddy…" Aelita had gone up to the computer lab by this point. "He's…" She began to cry even harder."

"We've lost everything! With Franz Hopper gone, we're the only threats to XANA's existence" Jeremie uttered. "And Yumi's still in his clutches!"

"Hold on!" Odd interjected. "They appear to be running towards the way tower. But why?"

"Huh?" Jeremie was snapped back into conscious thoughts. "I…er… I don't quite know what's going on here?"

Suddenly, two of the scanners became activated.

"This is really weird…"Jeremie started typing away on his computer once again.

"But Jeremie, don't you have video cameras of the scanner room?" Ulrich pointed out.

"Of course! I guess with Franz Hopper dead I'm not thinking too straight." He activated the scanner room's CCTV, and sure enough, Yumi and William had emerged in the scanners, but not in their human forms. After XANA had used the Scyphozoa to steal data from the Skidbladnir, he had managed to master the process of teleportation. Consequently, Yumi and William had their Lyoko forms and weapons intact. Yumi looked directly into the camera, and smirked.


	4. Ultimatum

William and Yumi boarded the elevator and rose from the scanner room to the computer lab. As the door opened, the two of them appeared. The other four all gasped.

"Jeremie", Aelita pleaded, "what do we do?" She started crying.

"I don't know", Jeremie admitted. "I think that XANA might just have beaten us this time…"

"You got that right", William said. "Now, while you're all cowering up here, we're going to go and destroy the Supercomputer, and then, you'll have no way of defeating him!"

"Wait!" Yumi interrupted. "We can't destroy the Supercomputer just yet!"

"And why not?"

"Because of her, you idiot", Yumi said, pointing at Aelita. "XANA needs to capture her at all costs, and thanks to you devirtualising her, she can't be re-virtualised for at least another hour. We'll have to wait."

William sighed. "Alright. I'll go and guard her in the scanner room, and when the time is right, you can virtualise her." William immediately aimed a hard kick at Aelita's stomach, and then kicked her in the head, causing her to become unconscious. He began to board the elevator once again, carrying Aetlia over his shoulder. Ulrich, who was feeling a strange mixture of fury and apprehension, rose suddenly.

"Yumi, you can't – " Before he could say a word more, Yumi spread out her fan in front of him.

"If any of you three even think about trying to stop us, I'll use these fans to slice right through your hearts!"

"Yumi, you can't do this!" Odd shouted.

"Oh, can't I?" She threw her fan skilfully, slicing off a huge chunk of Odd's hair in the process. He giggled sheepishly, and sat back down.

"There we are. Much better", Yumi said gleefully. "If you continue to co-operate, then XANA might just choose to let you live. Then you'll be able to witness his incredible new world- a world where he controls everyone."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Well yeah, why do you think he possesses people so much? For a laugh? No, it's all a matter of practice – practice for controlling everyone in the world!"

"But why do you need Aelita alive so badly?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi shook her head. "I've told you too much already. Now shut up and don't say another word before I slice you into a thousand pieces!"

Meanwhile, William forcefully threw Aelita into once of the scanners, and stood outside, ready to restrain her in case she awoke.

"Yumi, Aelita's inside the scanner."

"Good", Yumi said, tapping away at the Supercomputer. "We'll be able to re-virtualise Aelita in exactly 56 minutes!" She walked back over to the other three.

"XANA, why are you keeping us alive? Normally you'd have electrocuted us by now!" Odd said.

"Well, actually Odd, XANA wants to give you three a choice"

"What kind of choice?" Ulrich asked.

"As you know, he cannot possess you with spectres, just like he couldn't with me. But he , really wants to take control the three of you someday – it's one of his biggest wishes. Consequently, you can pick one of the following two choices. If you comply, you'll be virtualised onto Lyoko and possessed by the Scyphozoa. When you return, you'll become crusaders for XANA, destroying all who get in your way!"

"What? We'll never agree to that!" Ulrich shouted.

"And our second choice?" Odd said.

"Well, I personally think you'd make rather nice-looking corpses, wouldn't you?" Yumi laughed. "Think it over carefully, boys. You have 30 minutes to make your decision."


	5. Sacrifice

"So guys, what should we do?" Odd asked.

"How can you even ask that question?" Ulrich replied incredulously. "I'd rather be dead than one of XANA's slaves!"

"No, I mean, how do we get out of this mess we're in?"

"There's a simple answer to that question, Odd", Jeremie said despondently. "We don't"

"What?"

"Odd, just admit it. XANA's won – he's played the game perfectly and he's beaten us. Franz Hopper is dead, Aelita's about to fall into his clutches forever, and there's not a damn thing we can do about it!"

"Hey!" Yumi said from her seat at the computer monitor. "Can't you discuss your inevitable doom a little more quietly, please?" She continued to type away on the monitor.

Meanwhile, down in the scanner room, Aelita awoke, and immediately saw William glaring at her.

"William, please, don't do this!" she pleaded.

"Just face it, Aelita, there's nothing you can do. You're just a weak, helpless little girl!"

Upon hearing these words, her pupils dilated. "I'm not so weak and helpless anymore, you jerk!" And then she rose and kicked him hard in the stomach, and before he could recover she rushed to the elevator. William immediately began to climb the railings to the computer lab. Soon enough, the elevator had risen to the computer lab, and Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie all stared at her.

"What are you doing up here?" Yumi scowled. William arrived in the hole on the floor. "You idiot! How could you let her escape?"

"Oh, don't worry", William said. "She's not going anywhere."

"Aelita!" Yumi shouted. "If you don't get back in that scanner right now, we'll have to take you there by force, and then we'll kill your friends in the most brutal manner possible!" Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich were frozen with shock. Aelita stood silently.

"Come now dear", Yumi continued. "Do you really want your friends' last moments to be filled with agonising and excruciating pain?"

"I don't want it to happen…. And I'll be damned if I let you!"

Suddenly, Aelita rushed forward and elbowed Yumi into the monitor, and stole one of her fans.

"Go after her, you fool!" Yumi commanded William.

"Oh no you don't", Aelita said. "You're going to exactly as I say, and no questions, you got that!"

Yumi and William laughed, but their laughter was uneasy. "And what are you going to do if we don't?" Yumi said.

"You know perfectly well what I'll do, XANA."

Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you remember back when you forged a connection between us by withholding my memories of life on Earth? You made it so that if you died, I died – I was bound to you. And when you left me for dead after stealing the keys to Lyoko from me, my father saved my life. And not along that, he gave me something that you could never hope to understand – love. And through that love, he forged another bond directly between us."

Yumi and William looked at each other again.

"That's right, XANA. If you don't give up on your plan, I'll kill myself. And you know perfectly well that you'll die with me. That's why you want to trap me in Lyoko – that way, you know that I'll never be able to die. I'll be trapped in the vast realms of the internet forever, never to die."

"You're bluffing. You'd never do such a thing", William said.

"If that's what you want to convince yourself, then I'm afraid that you give me no choice" Having said this, she threw the fan in her hand. It circled around the room, and headed straight for Aelita's neck.

"No!" Yumi and William shouted in unison.

Instantly, the fan sliced through her neck and decapitated her. Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich watched in horror. Their horror soon became mixed with confusion as Yumi and William fell to the floor, and XANA's spectres dislodged from their bodies, and took the form of an anguished face, screaming with pain. A new screen appeared on the monitor – through Aelita's death, XANA had been drawn back towards Lyoko, and was now in the process of being completely destroyed. All of the towers on Lyoko activated at once, and at last the evil spectre screamed, and faded suddenly. Yumi and William changed back into their regular human forms, rather than their Lyoko translations, but remained unconscious. Aelita's head lay next to her body, eyes closed in pain.

"I can't believe it…" Jeremie finally said. "Aelita's dead… and so is XANA"

The three of them began to cry as they realised that their long fight against XANA was finally over, but so was their friendship with Aelita.


	6. Revelation

As Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie were grieving, suddenly the elevator door opened. The three of them looked up and were stunned to see Aelita standing there.

"Hey, guys. Once you're done crying, do you want to go to dinner?"

For a few seconds, Jeremie was too stunned to speak. Suddenly, he was finally able to sputter "You're… you're alive?"

"Hey, I'm standing right here, aren't I? Come on, Jeremie, you're meant to be the smart on in this group."

"But… you're over there…" Jeremie pointed at the corpse on the other side of the room. However, as he did so, the corpse split into a thousand pieces and disappeared. "Huh?"

"Oh, that was just a decoy", Aelita said passingly. "After I'd deactivated the tower, I made a decoy of myself, and it was the decoy that got devirtualised. Truthfully speaking, I was still on Lyoko right up until a few seconds ago. I really fooled you though, didn't I?"

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight", Ulrich said in a somewhat aggravated tone. "You faked your own death, and the complete destruction of the supercomputer and all of humanity, just for a quick laugh?"

"Well sure, why not? You have to admit, it was pretty convincing, wasn't it?"

"Wait!" Odd said. "What about XANA?"

"Oh yeah, XANA was in on the joke as well. His possession of Yumi, the teleportation, pretty much everything we did was all planned in advance."

"So he's not actually dead?" Jeremie asked.

"You'd better believe it Jeremie", a deep voice resonated from the computer screen. "Just because I'm a psychopathic computer program that intends to destroy you doesn't mean that I can't partake in the occasional practical joke now and then. I'm still your worst enemy, and don't you forget it."

"And Franz Hopper?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, that was a decoy too", Aelita said. "I used my powers to create that as well."

"What?" XANA cried. "You bitch, that wasn't the plan we agreed upon!"

"You thought I'd be stupid enough to go through with letting you destroy my father? Dream on, XANA. This isn't season one, anymore – I'm not that dumb."

"Wait… season?" Odd asked.

"Forget I said anything." Aelita smiled mischievously.

"You're lucky I can't kill you for plot-related purposes", XANA muttered. "But in the meantime, I'll be taking back William"

At that point, William arose and, without striking at any of the Lyoko warriors, he set up a self-virtualisation program and launched himself into the scanner room.

Suddenly, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd all burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of what had just happened. Aelita looked down at them.

"See?" she said proudly. "It was pretty funny after all"

Yumi suddenly awoke. "Urgh, what happened?" she asked wearily.

Aelita grinned. "I'll explain later. Go back to sleep."


End file.
